mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Association of Southeast Asian Nations (Set Free Map Game)
ASEAN is a political and economic political organization of Southeast Asian states. Currently there are 13 members with 0 observers. ASEAN is based on three common treaties or agreements: APSC, AEC, and ASCC. Member Nations * Brunei * Cambodia * Indonesia * Laos * Malaysia * Myanmar (Bruma) * Philippines * Singapore * Thailand * Vietnam * Papua New Guinea (Observer) Ascended 2026 * Timor Leste (Observer) Ascended 2027 * Bangladesh Ascended 2027 Candidate Nations * Fiji * Bangladesh * Papua, New Guinea Acts Major acts already in effect include: * ASEAN political Security Community (APSC) * ASEAN Economic Community (AEC) * ASEAN Socio-Cultural Community (ASCC) * ASEAN Framework Agreement on Trade in Services (AFAS) * Mutual Recognition Agreements (Free movement of workers) ** Physicians, doctors, nurses, architects, engineers, accountants, surveyors, and tourism professionals. * ASEAN Trade in Goods Agreement and Agreement on Customs (ATIGA) ** Internal Free Trade ** ASEAN Economic Community governs Free Trade Agreements * ASEAN Single Aviation Market (ASEAN-SAM) * Visa free travel between ASEAN states (SCOT, APCT) * ASEAN Environment agreements (to many to list). * Bali Cononcord II - all member nations must believe in the democratic process and promote peace and stability within the region. Any candidate country in order to ascend into ASEAN must accept all these acts. ASEAN Free Trade Agreements List * ASEAN - China Free Trade Area * ASEAN - ANZCERTA Free Trade Area (Austria and New Zealand) * ASEAN - India Free Trade Area * ASEAN - Japan Comprehensive Economic Partnership * ASEAN - Korea Free Trade Area * ASEAN - Nigeria Free Trade Area, in effect as of 2026. Proposals Here lies a list of Proposed Candidates, Acts, Mandates, and Referendums Ascension of Papua, New Guinea Decision to ascend Papua, New Guinea into a full member of ASEAN. They have accepted met qualifications and accepted all ASEAN legislation. Year brought up 2026. Requires unanimous acceptance. * Aye ** Indonesia ** Brunei ** Cambodia ** Laos ** Malaysia ** Myanmar (Burma) ** Singapore ** Thailand ** Vietnam * Nay * Abstain * Still to Vote ** Philippines ASEAN Emergency-Disaster Refugee Act Proposal to accept refugees from Bangladesh and the Maldives in light of recent floods. This would establish an emergency relief policy on how we accept non ASEAN nearby nations. We would allow refugees from the floods to seek work, housing, and visas through ASEAN nations. Requires two thirds majority. Maldives - Bangladesh Floods We would accept five million refugees immediately throughout ASEAN nations on a three year ASEAN MRA Visa. * Aye ** Indonesia * Nay * Abstain * Still to Vote ** Brunei ** Cambodia ** Laos ** Malaysia ** Myanmar (Bruma) ** Philippines ** Singapore ** Thailand ** Vietnam Ascension of Bangladesh 2027 *Decision to ascend Bangladesh into a full member of ASEAN. They have accepted met qualifications and accepted all ASEAN legislation. Year brought up 2027. Requires unanimous acceptance. ** Aye *** Indonesia *** Brunei *** Cambodia *** Laos *** Malaysia *** Myanmar (Bruma) *** Singapore *** Thailand *** Vietnam *** Papua Guinea ** Nay ** Abstain ** Still to Vote *** Philippines Ascension of Timor Leste 2027 *Decision to ascend Timor Leste into a full member of ASEAN. They have accepted met qualifications and accepted all ASEAN legislation. Year brought up 2027. Requires unanimous acceptance. ** Aye *** Indonesia *** Brunei *** Cambodia *** Laos *** Malaysia *** Myanmar (Bruma) *** Singapore *** Thailand *** Vietnam *** Papua Guinea ** Nay ** Abstain ** Still to Vote *** Philippines = Category:Set Free (Map Game)